Strange
by Yukann
Summary: The new Hufflepuff was odd, Harry thought. He didn't understand how such an innately kind person could be friends with Slytherins.


Strange: C01

Author: Yukan

Summary: The new Hufflepuff was odd, Harry thought. He didn't understand how such an innately kind person could be friends with Slytherins.

-0-

The new Hufflepuff was odd, Harry thought. He didn't understand how such an innately kind person could be friends with Slytherins. Perhaps it was because the guy didn't have prejudice. He treated everyone as equals, even the first years. Or maybe it's the way he acts, all laid-back and fun, as if nothing could ruffle his feathers.

The 'Puff, whom Hermione had said was Percy Jackson, was undeniably handsome. With eyes the colour of the sea, inky black hair, an aquiline nose, pink lips, and the 'exotic' accent as some girls called it, it was no wonder that girls were falling over themselves to get him. However, Percy didn't even pay the slightest bit of attention to them. No, it was as if he was gay, Harry thought.

Surprisingly, one of the people the Hufflepuff hung out with was Draco Malfoy, biggest git of the year. Apparently, Percy had helped him out of a tight spot once and they stuck together after that, even when Percy was sorted into Hufflepuff.

Of course, Draco was still as stuck-up as ever, with his nose almost permanently pointed up. However, when he was with Percy, Harry noticed that he seemed less like an arrogant, wanna-be god and more like a normal teen.

It was with startling clarity that Harry realized that he hasn't recalled Draco calling anyone a mudblood. Was the new student responsible for this change?

Well, it wasn't his problem anyway. If the blond git left them alone, Harry would gladly do the same.

-0-

Percy was quite amused. His housemates were terrified of the blond practically leaking animosity into the air. Not that it bothered him. So, like the good friend he was, Percy grinned and poked the cheek of said blond Slytherin next to him, who may or may not have been dragged here by said Hufflepuff. The boy next to him, Justin if Percy remembers correctly, flinched and stared at him as if the noiret was stupid. 'Are you trying to wake the sleeping dragon?' His eyes seem to say.

To Justin's relief, Draco merely batted the tanned hand away with a huff and scowled, "Remind me again, why I have to sit at the Hufflepuff table? I don't recall having agreed to this."

Percy just smiled, seemingly oblivious to the anger directed at him. He knew Draco couldn't hurt him anyway.

"Weeeeeeell," Percy drawled out obnoxiously, "I thought that we should spend some quality time together, given that we haven't seen each other for ages, being in different houses and all." He finished it off with some puppy-dog eyes and Draco softened like melted butter. 'Score!' Mental Percy cheered.

"Fine. But you have to sit at the Slytherin table at dinner." Percy grinned, an almost unholy light entered his eyes.

"Sure!" He crowed in delight, hands rubbing together and imaginary devil horns on his head. Draco just rolled his eyes, already used to the antics of his best friend, while the rest of the Hufflepuffs inched away from the crazy kid.

-0-

Percy felt that he was settling in well. It hadn't even been a month and he'd switched from saying 'What in Hades...' to 'What in Merlin's beard...'. It wasn't an easy change. To be honest, Percy figured that if he hadn't met the blond ponce at Diagon alley, when he was totally confused about where he was, he probably would've gotten himself into trouble. So, it was with the infinite amount of patience - and a lot of swearing - that Percy had painstakingly been able to make friends with Draco; the day he saved the blond's life played a large part in that. The Hufflepuff gave a slight huff before sighing once more, reminiscing about Camp Half-Blood and New York. He wanted to go back, back to his home, family and friends, but it was impossible. Gaea, after having been defeated, had called on her powers to curse him; that had sent him to this place.

It had been a shock, finding out about how this world worked, that he had magic. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry; if only he had this power sooner, he could've saved so many people.

A nudge at his side pulled him from his musings. Concerned grey eyes stared at him. 'You okay?' It seemed to say. Percy gave a reassuring smile. He didn't want to worry him.

"I'm fine."

-0-

"Mr. Jackson, stay back after class." Professor Snape said, his voice like slick oil. Percy glanced at the man uncertainly before reluctantly stepping back and allowing his Hufflepuff friends to walk pass him. They have him a few pitying looks but he ignored them.

"Yes, Professor?" He asked. He hadn't done anything wrong recently; even his potion was done to absolute perfection.

The man's black eyes traced over Percy's form, taking him in before narrowing into slits.

"It's regarding Draco; has he been acting strange recently?" Snape asked, his figure slinking close a enough that he towered over the fifth-year.

Percy gulped, a bead of nervous perspiration sliding down the side of his face.

"He hasn't, Sir. He's been the same as usual." Percy didn't know why he lied, his instincts were blaring at him not to tell this man. Actually, Draco had been acting weird, shifty, as if he had something to hide; Draco never hid anything from Percy. They were best friends for gods' sake!

"Are you sure?" Those beady, black orbs seem to look right through him. Percy nodded nervously before hastily throwing out an excuse; he didn't want to stay there a moment longer.

The man nodded, waving a hand to dismiss him and got back to work, preparing for the next group of students to scare. Percy heaved a sigh or relief as he escaped out of the dungeons. A bell rang, and somewhere faraway, Percy was sure a god was laughing at him. He forgot to get a pass for his next class!

-0-

Draco crept around, making sure that Umbridge wasn't anywhere nearby before continuing his trek towards the dungeon. Since his father was quite famous, and politically powerful, the pink toad had been hounding him, trying to get into his good books. Draco hated it. It was the toad lady; even Draco wasn't blind to her looks. He wanted that woman as far away from him as inhumanly as possible. Preferably dead.

Someone's footsteps echoed nearby. Draco cursed. There was nowhere to hide. He quickly readied his wand and turned to face his would-be boot licker and came face to face with curious sea-green eyes.

"What are you doing, Draco?" Percy asked, head tilted slight to the right, like a curious kitten. Draco, who would never admit under threat of death, found that movement to be... Cute.

Draco glared at the teen, banishing those thought - where did they come from?

-0-

Harry was bored. Hermione and Ron were fight, as usual, and he'd wondered off when they had started. Now, he was sitting on his broomstick, floating upside down.

A sudden shadow covered him. He looked up and saw Percy there, a polished broomstick under him. A wide playful grin tugged on the lips of the Hufflepuff and his eyes sparkled as he said, "Race?"

Harry, never one to back down, righted himself before shooting off, grinning. The smile was wiped off Percy's face as he frowned.

"Hey! That's cheating!" He shouted after the Gryffindor as he also sped to catch up with the other boy.

Harry gave a whooping laugh when Percy caught up with him, looking as natural on the broom as he did.

It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

-0-

A/N: Firstly, this is my first multi-chaptered story. I don't even know where this is going so updates are gonna be slow and erratic. Basically whenever I get inspiration, I'll write and post. so don't bug me for updates.

Secondly, i don't guarantee that I'll finish this but I'll try my best. Between school, homework and more work, I don't really have time. My Dad's already on my back for staying at home so much. *Rolls eyes*

Thirdly, I write what I like. Don't like, don't read. I'm not forcing you. i haven't confirmed the pairings, if there is any. Pairings are for my pleasure, not yours. So I can write slash, femslash or het if I want to, no complaints.

Lastly, I'd love to hear from you people. Review?

Thank you for reading~~


End file.
